


Birthday Lick

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Is A Douchebag, Birthday, Complete, Dark, Darkfic, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Groping, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Fantasy, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Underage Drinking, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey decides to finally cut loose on her sixteenth birthday. She sneaks into a club and meets Ben Solo, who's charming, funny, and takes whatever he wants.





	Birthday Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antibanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibanana/gifts), [OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Лизок на день рождения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294621) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> for antibanana, who inspired the singing at the end, and cymba, who inspired me with her evil smut
> 
> based on an anon prompt

Rey’s never done a dangerous thing in her life, so she decides her sixteenth birthday is a good time to cut loose. She gets a fake ID from Mitaka that costs her twenty bucks and then she panics about losing her scholarship to Yale.

Rose sighs. “It’ll be fine! Just have fun and text me if you need anything. You have to tell me how it goes!”

 “Can’t you come?” Rey begs. She’s picking out an outfit and so far has dark jeans and a yellow blouse. “I’m going to look like a huge dork.”

 “You need to learn to do stuff alone, Rey. Take risks and stuff. College things.”

So she heads to the club with her fake ID on a balmy summer night, ballet flats clicking down the sidewalk. It’s called Vapor, which sounds kind of seedy, but beggars can’t be choosers. Mitaka says it’s easy to get into.

Rey has no issue getting inside—there’s no huge line like in the movies. She shuffles through the darkness and the smell of booze and assails her first, followed by the pounding thrum of music. It rattles up her feet to her jaw and makes her feel like she can’t walk straight. So far, not fun.

She wanders through the darkness into a thick throng of people, all much older and well-dressed. It’s hard to see. She’s not dressed right. Rey chews her lower lip and starts to reach back for her phone—

And backs right into someone.

The stranger swears sharp and hard under his breath and Rey jumps away, apologizing up and down for being clumsy. He laughs after another second.

 “It’s okay; no worries. I’m fucking plastered, so…”

Their eyes meet. Rey has to tilt her head to look up into his and she catches the sleepy haze of alcohol and a wide, cocky grin on his full lips. He brushes a big hand through his black hair and she catches the tip of protruding ears—which he quickly hides with another ruffle. He’s holding a tumbler with amber liquid.

The man eyes her as he takes another sip of his drink. Ice clinks around the glass.

 “I’m Ben,” he offers. He polishes off his tumbler and drops it on a passing tray, then extends a hand. “What’s your name?”

 “Um… Rey.” She shakes his hand. He has a strong grip.

Ben’s dark gaze sweeps down her outfit and back up. He licks his lips, sticks his hands in his jeans pockets, and circles her once—like a vulture. Rey wrings her hands and smiles when he comes back to her front. He smiles back and runs the tip of her tongue along his upper row of bright white teeth.

His eyebrows raise. “Here with anyone?”

 “No. It’s my si—twenty-first birthday.”

 “And you’re alone?” Ben cocks his head and pouts. “Well, that’s too bad. Figured you’d have a boy with you.” Fingers tickle the small of Rey’s back. “Come with me. We’ll have fun.”

She does. Ben leads her through the crowd, casually grabbing two shots off another tray passing by, and hands one off to Rey. He downs his and hums as he keeps walking on, but Rey dribbles her vodka back in the shot glass. It tastes _horrible_ —burns her tongue.

But her new friend turns and notices she’s spitting it out and laughs. She catches a glow of his skin in passing light and realizes he’s a _lot_ older than she is. He’s got to be thirty. Maybe older.

 “Haven’t you had alcohol?” Ben asks. He suddenly pinches her nose between two knuckles and taps her hand with the shot. “Don’t think about it; just do it.”

Rey grimaces, but does as she’s told. It burns all the way down her throat into her stomach and she coughs like crazy after the glass is empty. Ben takes hers and holds them between two fingers, patting her back and laughing while she feels like she might die. It’s hard to hear—now she’s nauseous.

He leads her to a booth outside and crowd and leaves for a minute. Rey takes the chance to text Rose and let her know what’s up, like Ben’s name and what time she expects to leave. She’s nervous, but excited. He’s kind of cute.

Ben slips into the booth beside her, pushing her into the wall with his hip, and Rey squeaks in surprise. He slams down a glass of something dark in front of her and it sloshes over the rim—then his lips are at her ear. She flinches and Ben clicks his tongue and coos. Long fingers curl around the back of her neck.

 “Hey, hey. Relax, baby.” Nudges the glass. “Got you a drinky-poo. Rum and coke.”

 “Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to—” Ben nudges his nose behind her ear and nips the lobe, growling and tugging lightly. “…Do that.”

It tickles. Rey shivers and takes a sip of her drink, then more when Ben bumps her glass with his fingertips. He smells her hair then he mouths her earlobe and starts kissing her neck. His lips are wet and sloppy but eager; soon he’s trying to sneak his way under her throat. It feels _good._

Ben slides a hot hand over her thigh and she jumps again. He huffs a laugh and squeezes, rolling his palm gently back and forth on her jeans.

 “Jumpy, huh? Drink your drink, birthday girl.”

He’s all over her. Rey chokes back the rest of her drink while he casually massages her neck and sucks hickies along the length of her throat, which she knows Unkar will question. Her phone vibrates in her back pocket and Ben slides his hand down her back to where it juts out of her pocket. She’s too busy talking to notice him slip it away.

More drinks come to the table. Rey taps her glass three times and throws them back, sometimes taking Ben’s too, and he pets her hair and smiles. He tries sliding his hand down the back of her pants and she slaps his arm away without hesitation.

This is fucking _fun._ Ben talks nonstop and he’s funny and all Rey has to do is drink and giggle. He has a deep voice and laughs a lot. His hand slides over her thigh again, thumb brushing between her legs, and she gasps and squirms. Before she can speak, he drags her into his lap.

She squeals, straddling him. Then he groans and fans his huge hands across her back and licks a line up the curve of her throat to her chin. Ben growls teasingly again and nips her jaw while Rey mewls and pushes on his chest. He pushes down on her waist, grinding her into his lap, and he exhales through his teeth.

 “—Fuck, fff—fuck. _Fuck._ ” His dark eyes roll back. “So fucking hot.” His hand glides down to squeeze her ass, then slaps. Ben clenches his jaw and stares into her eyes. “You get down on your knees under this table and suck me off, and I’ll buy you a birthday present.”

Rey giggles. “Like what?”

He snorts and rolls his eyes. “Uh… jewelry?”

 “No thanks.”

Ben grunts. He seizes the front of her blouse and yanks, freeing her small breasts right in front of his mouth. No bra. She doesn’t need it, really.

Rey protests but he reaches to the table and splashes some shot with Jameson on her chest. She rears back. What the… hell?!

He jerks to his feet. Rey falls on her back on the sticky table and Ben leans over before she can say anything. He holds her thigh with one hand and laps around her nipple, now dripping with liquor, and holds up his weight with his free hand. She clings to his chest, moaning as pleasant tingling builds at her apex.

They’re out in public, and that’s horrible. Rey watches Ben licking her tits anyway and he groans and thrusts his hips. He makes a show of dragging the flat of his tongue across her tan skin and suckles rhythmically on each nipple until she whines and kicks.

He grabs her jaw in one hand when he’s done and smiles as he drags her by the thigh closer to his hips. It’s a dark corner, but…

 “Birthday lick,” he slurs. “You have nice tits.”

The room is getting brighter. Shiny. Rey thinks about Ben nabbing her phone but she’s too interested in the way the lights mingle together on the dance floor and the vibration of the music up her legs. Her flats tap to the beat. Everything’s fine.

Ben licks along the shell of Rey’s ear and puffs on her temple. He sweeps a hand blindly and glass shatters on the floor. She claws to get closer.

 “How’s that molly treating you? Want to dance?”

 “…Molly?” Rey echoes. 

He pins her wrists next to her head, looming over her spread open on the table. Rey shivers with pleasure.

Warm breath on her ear. “Yeah, you know. Ecstasy. Makes you want to dance and have fun…” He brushes her palms with his index fingers and kisses her cheek. More shivering. “Touch…” His hips circle between her thighs and she feels the first hot, hard tease of his cock. This time he whispers against the corner of her mouth. “Fuck.”

Rey’s mouth runs dry. “I… I…”

 “Can fuck you right here if you’re quiet, baby. You ever been fucked in public?” The table creaks as he starts rocking in earnest, and Rey can’t hold in a satisfied huff. The hot pressure of his cock feels amazing right on her clit.

 “N-Not here?”

 “Awww. You want a bed, then? Wanna cuddle after?” He leans back and pulls her into his lap again. “I guess we can, since it’s your birthday.”

Ben drags her out of the booth to the dance floor amid a teeming swirl of bodies and the smell of booze and sweat. Rey stumbles behind and is already swaying to the music when they stop, then his hands are on her waist and things blur.

They dance for a long time, then he’s bringing her home. He stops in the dark exit hall and shoves Rey into the wall, pushing her up to make her cunt meet his cock, and he pants on her neck, humping her without hesitation. The friction feels amazing. She buries her nose in his neck and smells aftershave.

Ben grunts. “You gonna be a quiet fuck? Lie there with your legs open? Trying to behave?”

The song down the hall changes and he hums along with the tune. His shoes scuff on the concrete as he shoves Rey harder into the wall. Her arms rest loosely on his broad shoulders, toes curling and stretching, trying to reach the floor.

 “I’ve never done it,” she mumbles.

 “ _Oh,_ I found a good girl, then?” He holds her hips and paws at the skin under her shirt. Licks his lips next to her ear. “Never had a cock?”

 “…No.”

Ben swears with a strangled moan then he’s pushing her down all the way to her knees. Rey fists the front of his pants and hears a zipper and the clicking of a belt being opened up. She leans her head on the cool wall and feels something hot and sticky on her cheek.

He cups her jaw. “Open up, baby. I’ve got something nice for you.” She whimpers and turns her head but Ben twists it back. “Come on… come on…” He’s cooing gently. Fluid wipes across her lower lip. Soft skin. “Shh. Shh. Nice big cock for the birthday girl.”

Hesitant, Rey parts her lips. Ben’s fingertips dig into her skin as he stuffs her mouth full of his hard, hot cock, and she slaps the wall behind her in shock. He holds her jaw tight in place while rolling his hips in and out through her wet mouth with soft groans. Tears bead at the corners of her eyes. She tries to breathe evenly through her nose.

He’s not shoving in all the way, but Rey can’t control the angle or depth. It’s like he’s using her mouth with no consideration for anything else. He tastes like salt and something bitter.

Drool dribbles down her chin and smears the corners of her lips. She clings to his belt. He has his forearm on the wall and rests his head on it so he can watch Rey gagging and squirming on the floor. Ben’s dark eyes search hers and he shushes her when she winces or tries to pull away. It’s not awful, but she feels trapped. His dick keeps twitching.

His eyes flutter shut. “Oh—oh, god.” He jerks her head closer, now bucking his hips. He sucks in his cheek. “Gonna come. Gonna come so fucking hard in this soft little mouth. Keep going, baby. Keep going…” Ben takes sharp, hard breaths and groans. “Don’t stop—don’t stop—”

All of a sudden his hips stutter and shove. He starts coming in her mouth, pouring some down her throat, then pulls out and pumps his shaft. Rey coughs as Ben holds her jaw and puffs through his orgasm, spurting sticky loads of cum across her face. It’s warm. Overwhelming.

Ben exhales and mumbles through it while Rey struggles to turn away, whimpering. “That’s it. That’s my birthday girl.”

He slips away from her when he’s through and she shudders and watches him like a caged animal. He smiles as he takes out his phone and stands a couple feet off so he can take pictures of her cowering against the wall. She winces at the flash.

Clicks his tongue. “Hey, don’t be shy. Let’s see those big pretty eyes and a nice smile.”

Rey takes a trembling breath, staring at him, and manages to smile. Another flash.

 “There’s my good birthday girl.” He slips his phone in his back pocket and saunters back. “Knew she was still there under all that cum she loves so much.”

Ben wipes her face clean and helps her to her feet. He leads her out of the seedy club to an Uber, through the dark streets to a towering three story building. Rey has to hold his hand to keep upright.

They walk in and up two flights of stairs. Key crunches in the lock; attachments jangle. He guides her inside, turns, and twists the deadbolt.

Rey follows Ben down a hall to his bedroom, shrouded in darkness. It smells faintly of body spray. She’s pushed on a bed with mussed sheets and whines on her belly as Ben unbuttons her jeans. He drags them down off her hips.

 “I _know_ , honey,” he whispers, condescending. “What a fun birthday you’re having this year.” He slaps her ass and opens up a drawer. “New friend Ben came all over that pretty face and now he’s going to fuck you senseless.”

 “B-Ben…”

Clothes drop to the floor. He peels off her blouse.

 “Say my name.” The bed creaks as he crawls into it and kneels begins Rey. He smacks her ass again. “Come on. Say my fucking name.”

 “Ben!”

 _Smack._ “Again.”

 “Ben—Ben—”

Something nudges between Rey’s folds. She’s wet and eager but terrified of sex and at first jerks away. Ben gives her another punishing slap on the ass and holds her hip firm as he strokes the head of his cock through her slit, lubing himself up.

He breathes on the back of her head and starts singing softly in the quiet darkness.

 “Happy birthday… to you…” The blunt head of his cock penetrates and Rey stiffens in surprise. “Happy birthday—” She jerks, struggling to claw for the headboard, and he pins her hands. He presses on and she whimpers. “—to you. Happy—birth… day…” Ben shivers and his breath hitches as her tight, wet muscles stretch around the length of him. “Dear Rey…” His hands squeeze hard over the tops of hers. He dips his hips back and she feels the drag of his thick cock along her sensitive insides. Then he’s pushing again and she’s wailing. “Happy birthday… to… you.”

Rey buries her face in his pillow as Ben grunts and finishes pushing his way inside her. He’s fucking her then, swearing under his breath and smacking his hips into hers at a frantic tempo. A hand reaches under her and paws around blindly until he stumbles upon her clit. He rubs and shushes her when she chokes.

 “Come on, baby,” he puffs on her neck. “Can you come for me? Hm? Like how my cock fills you up?” Ben pants a laugh when she whines. “What? Excited for me to come inside you? Think I’ll knock you up?”

 “Don’t!” Rey rasps. Her heart sinks. “I’m… I’m only sixteen.” She squeezes her eyes shut, humiliated. “I lied about how old I am. I’m sorry.”

Ben licks the shell of her ear and laughs again. He’s fucking her fast and hard, wet skin to skin.

 “A teen mommy. Even better.”

Rey is too fucked up to do much except cry. He forces an orgasm out of her and another follows close behind, clenching and milking Ben’s cock. Rain patters on the window over the bed, now filmy with fog.

He pins her arms flat with his own, now lying chest-to-back on top of her. His thrusts are shallower and faster but the intimacy makes it worse.

 “This is our little secret, baby,” Ben whispers in her ear. “Don’t forget those pictures of you I have—all drenched in cum. You don’t want to get in _trouble_ , do you? A good girl like you?” She shakes her head. “That’s right. So you can keep visiting your new friend Ben, and no one will ever know what a filthy fucking slut little Miss Rey is.”

 “Please… please…”

 “So fucking obvious you’re not legal—just didn’t know I found such a sweet pussy. Sixteen…” Ben groans and throbs inside her. “Sweet sixteen.”

She feels him come. Pulsing mixes with twitching and Ben sighs with relief into her neck as hot ropes of cum spurt inside her with each straining thrust. Rey whimpers and tries to pull away but he holds her firm and she has to let him pump his load in her womb. His hips slow, then he shivers.

He rests his weight on his forearms and rocks his hips, forcing her to feel the wet squelch of his cum inside her. She bites her pillow and dry heaves.

 “Happy birthday, Rey.”


End file.
